This invention relates generally to carriers for fishing equipment, namely fishing rods and reels and, more particularly, to an adjustable, multiple strap assembly for carrying a plurality of fishing rods and reels.
Heretofore, carriers for fishing rods and reels have been of a type that enclosed the entire rod and reel in a fabric such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,575,327 and 3,972,144, or cover the reel and rod handle of a plurality of fishing rod assemblies, such as shown in U.S. Pat No. 3,674,190, or provide individual pouches to surround the rod handle and reel for one or more fishing rods as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,136,748 and 4,726,141.
The fabric or man-made sheet material used in these rod and reel covers is bulky and tends to collect dirt and/or undesirable foreign matter which may accumulate near water, boats, etc. and find its way into the interior of the fabric, or carrier pouches, covers and the like.
A need has developed for a simplified fishing equipment carrier capable of maintaining a plurality of assembled or partly assembled fishing rods and reels in ordered orientation without the need for a large flexible sheet-type structure which may accumulate water, dirt, grime, etc. while performing its intended function. Further, the provision of large sheet type fabric structures in fishing rod and reel carriers requires that each carrier have a minimum of fabric material which may not always be needed if the number of fishing rods and reels carried is less than the maximum number supportable by the carrier structure.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved carrier for efficiently transporting a plurality of assembled fishing rod and reel assemblies.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a carrier for assembled fishing rods and reels which adjustably provide for efficient carrying of differing number of assembled fishing rods and reels.